Not Applicable
In my prior application, I disclosed an illuminated animation, or pointer/director, that requires no openings, routings, tracks, rails or other interruptions of an arted panel incorporated in a gaming machine topper. A single follower magnet initially hidden from the sight of the machine player until the player has earned entitlement is magnetically linked with a driver magnet movable over the plane of the topper art work. Upon eligibility of the player being established, the driver magnet enters the display field for animated actuation to cue the player as to potential rewards attainable upon continued play.
A staging area is utilized which houses multiple arted, or different colored pointer/directors, each connected to one of a corresponding plurality of appropriate independently movable follower magnets. A movable motorized X-Y driver magnet moves toward the staging area. Appropriately programmed software regulated controls stop the driver magnet at a selected follower magnet, whereupon it is magnetically linked to the driver magnet. The driver magnet then moves the chosen follower magnet and its pointer/director out of the staging area and into the display field.
Each follower magnet with its arted pointer/director is an award of designated worth in and of itself and may function as a multiplier to increase the value of earned sites in the visible display area, thereby cuing the player as to potential awards.